


Good morning

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [24]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta! This is entirely a work of fiction.

When David stepped into the bathroom, Joe was just rinsing his mouth and looking blearily into the mirror.

David slid his arms around him from behind, quickly nuzzled the back of Joe's head, and kissed him on the cheek.

Joe set down the glass, blinked, and then yawned.

David smiled fondly, and their eyes met in the mirror.

Still looking sleepy, Joe leaned into David until their heads touched.

David started to run his hands over Joe's stomach and then upwards. He let his fingers glide through Joe's chest hair, rubbing one nipple with his thumb.

Joe turned to him and kissed him. He tasted of toothpaste and David traced his teeth with his tongue before sliding it further inside Joe's mouth.

Joe hummed happily and shifted to the side and then backwards, pushing his pajama-clad ass against David's crotch.

Oh yes, Joe always had the best ideas.

David turned to look at the mirror, and what he saw there completely derailed his plans.

Joe's right hand was inside his pajama pants, stroking himself.

"Like what you see?" Joe said with a smile.

David tore his gaze from Joe's lower region to his face.

Of course he liked what he saw. David nodded at Joe in the mirror. "Keep going."

Joe arched an eyebrow at him.

David stroked one nipple with the nail of his finger. "I want to watch you."

Joe looked amused, but started moving his hand again. "Like this?"

"Uhum," David said, nibbling on Joe's ear. He kept his eyes fixed on the mirror, though, watching Joe masturbate.

Joe stroked himself firmly from base to head, rubbing _there_ with his thumb.

David saw a tiny darker spot forming on the tented light gray pajama pants where pre-come was gathering. He really wanted to take Joe in his mouth and taste him. But just watching him, not even naked, was too much of a turn-on at the moment to stop this.

He still wanted a taste of Joe, though, so he licked along his neck, making Joe groan. Joe tasted of saltiness and sex and just Joe, and David wrapped his arms more tightly around him, thrusting against Joe's ass.

"Sure you just want to watch?" Joe asked teasingly, but David just stared at him in the mirror, too enthralled to smile.

Joe moved his hand further into his pants, cradling his balls. David moaned into Joe's ear. Then he whispered, "I want to watch you come."

Joe pressed back against him, and David started rubbing his hardening dick between Joe's cheeks as much as their pants would allow. Maybe he'd fuck him afterwards, but right now he just wanted to see Joe come apart.

Joe began stroking his dick again, faster now, and David ran his hands up and down Joe's chest. "Yeah, just like that," he said into Joe's ear then exhaled against it.

Joe turned his head to kiss him, but David only leaned slightly towards him, offering his cheek, his eyes transfixed on Joe's crotch as Joe's hand whipped up and down his dick.

Eventually the movement pushed the head of Joe's cock over the waistband of the pants.

David gasped. He never tired of the sight of Joe's dick. Joe was quickly jerking himself now in plain sight above the pants. He bit his lip and half-closed his eyes, moaning and panting.

It was driving David wild seeing Joe like this. He kept thrusting against Joe and moved one hand further down Joe's stomach until Joe's hand touched his on every upstroke.

"Do you want to?" he asked, panting against David's face, but David shook his head.

He wanted to see Joe give it all up for him. "Come for me," he said, breathing harshly into Joe's ear.

"Yes," Joe said, throwing his head back. With a few more strokes, he brought himself to completion.

David could feel his stomach muscles contracting, and then spurts of come hit his hand as Joe came, moaning his name.

David kissed Joe's cheek and then mouthed his shoulder, just grazing it with his teeth, careful not to actually bite him. He watched as Joe milked the last drops of come from his dick. All for David.

When it was over, Joe lifted his come stained fingers to David's mouth. David bit playfully into Joe's shoulder before sucking the fingers deep into his mouth.

The taste of Joe's come on his tongue made him groan and thrust faster against him.

"Yeah. Fuck me," Joe said and moved his other hand through the come on his stomach and slid it over David's fingers. Then he pulled David's hand away and around to his ass.

"Urghn," David said around Joe's fingers, sucking on them, while his come covered fingers found their way into Joe's pajama pants. He kept thrusting against Joe's ass, while his fingers slipped between the cheeks to Joe's hole.

Joe widened his stance and David pushed the tip of a finger inside. Joe licked the side of his face before taking his earlobe into his mouth.

David knew he wasn't going to last a second longer. He pulled his pajama pants down past his erection and spread Joe's cheeks apart with his fingers just enough to push the head of his hard cock against Joe's entrance and then jerked himself a few times.

Joe pushed back hard enough that the head of David's cock slipped inside, and then David was coming, groaning around the fingers in his mouth and thrusting just enough inside to make Joe groan as well.

He shot into Joe's tight hole, all the while looking at Joe in the mirror, until he was completely done. 

The head of his cock slipped out, and Joe slid his fingers from David's mouth and turned his face to kiss him again.

David put both arms around him and Joe turned around without stopping the kiss until they were standing face to face, arms around each other, kissing.

Eventually they let go, and Joe smiled at him. "Good morning," he said brightly.

"Good morning," David answered, just looking at his face for a moment. Joe was unshaven and unkempt, but that wasn't a bad look for him, especially when he had that after sex flush on his face.

Yeah, it was definitely a good morning. And he knew the day would only get better.


End file.
